On the Horizon
by HomeDiddlySlice
Summary: For many seasons now, the clans have been able to coexist peacefully around the lake that they call home. However, change is on its way and only time will tell if it is for better or for worse.
1. Prolouge

The moon shined down into a stone hollow, illuminating the camp of mourning cats below. In the center of camp lay a blue molly, her clanmates surrounding her. One by one they approached the body and touched their noses to her flank, murmuring tearful goodbyes before padding to their dens. Those that were closest to her sat vigil well into the night until they too went to rest up for the morning to come. Only one tom remained, his pale gray form hunched over the molly's body. From the opening of the warrior's den came a white and black molly who sat next to him, gently nosing his shoulder.

"You need your rest Fogcloud," she said quietly. "Bluestorm is watching over us now in Starclan."

"I can't believe she's gone. She was so…full of life," Fogcloud whispered. "What will I do without her, Badgerfang?" He slumped into her side, seeming to lose what little strength was holding him up. Badgerfang licked behind his ear, steadying her paws to support the added weight of her mate. "Her memory will always live on inside your heart, but now you need to focus on helping to take care of her son. You're the only family he has left." Fogcloud turned his head towards the nursery where the cries of kits were the only sound that pierced the night, before heaving himself off his mate with great effort. Nodding to her in acceptance, he wordlessly turned to walk towards the Warriors den, grief weighing down his paws. Badgerfang followed closely behind until the two disappeared behind the thorn bush leading to the Warriors den.

Unknown to the two, a pair of acid green eyes had watched the entire exchange. Those piercing eyes belonged to a regal looking tortoiseshell encased in the shadow of the Highledge who radiated power and intellect. Slipping out of the nursery, a long furred golden molly approached the cat and sat next to her. Neither cat said a word, both gazing at Bluestorm. The tortoiseshell slowly turned her head towards the other molly next to her.

"How are the other queens faring?" she asked. The golden molly released a small sigh.

"All of them are doing well, surprisingly. Petalheart has taken in Bluestorm's son with her other two kits which is a huge relief."

"Good, we already suffered one loss today. Let us not lose her son as well," the tortoiseshell replied, returning her gaze to Bluestorm. The golden molly gazed up towards the sky where Silver Pelt dwelled, the stars reflected in her amber eyes. A moment of silence sat between the two before the golden molly murmured, "Four queens all giving birth at the same time, each with small litters and one leaving her son behind to join Starclan. What could this mean Poppystar? Is Starclan trying to show us something?" Without taking her eyes off Bluestorm's body Poppystar replied, "Who knows? Maybe this is the price to pay for the potential of so many new warriors. But if Starclan has not spoken to you, then it may just be an unfortunate accident." The dignified leader then rose gracefully to her paws and walked over to press her nose into Bluestorm's flank. The golden molly joined her and did the same, whispering her goodbyes. Before padding away, Poppystar instructed the golden molly, "Get some rest Goldenleaf, for we must be ready to ensure the clan stays strong and healthy." With that, the two mollies turned away from each other, heading in opposite directions. Goldenleaf slipped into the Medicine den while Poppystar headed towards the Elder's Den where the elders were waiting to discuss the burial of Bluestorm. Little did any of them know, this was only the start of things to come.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to reading this story, feedback is very much appreciated! It's definitely a work in progress and I'll try my hardest to have regular updates. Also, sorry about the bland summary but I just have no idea how to summarize this whole thing lol**

 **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, all I own is the characters and plot of this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up!" squealed a gray tabby kitten. His mews rang through the nursery, waking up the resting queens and kits. He ran through the different nests, nudging the other groggy kits. Some of the queens spared him a glance but eventually went back to sleep. "Today's the big day! How can you possibly still be asleep?" A dark brown kit turned his back on him grumbling. The gray tabby started poking the brown kit with his paw repeatedly. "Come on Adderkit! Aren't you excited? Wake up," the gray tabby whined. As he moved to poke the other kit again, Adderkit suddenly rolled over and popped the gray tabby in the nose.

"Shut up Cinderkit! I was trying to sleep," growled Adderkit. Cinderkit reeled back, stumbling over his own feet and falling on top of a light golden kit who let out a surprised squeak. "Sorry Brightkit, but at least your awake now," Cinderkit mewed, staring right into his amber eyes with a large grin on his face.

"Could you get off of me, you big furball," Brightkit asked a little bit agitated. Cinderkit leaped off of him and walked over to where the last kit was laying, slowly blinking her green eyes at him. The young tortoiseshell let out a large yawn and slowly stood up.

"I'm up, I'm up," she muttered. "What's the big deal this morning?" Cinderkit looked at her shocked. "I can't believe that you don't know what today is Cherrykit! Do all of you have moss in your brains?" He asked the other kits, turning in circles to look at all of them. "Enlighten us then," Adderkit said while stretching his front legs. "We're going to be apprentices today!" Cinderkit exclaimed. That caught the other kit's attention. Brightkit stopped mid-lick on his paw while Cherrykit sat up straighter. Adderkit turned to the queens who were watching the kits in amusement. "Is it true Briarpelt?" he asked his mother. The brown queen gazed lovingly at her son.

"Of course it is dear, you are six moons old, aren't you?" she answered him. That was all the confirmation the kits needed and they broke into excited squeals, seemingly wide awake now. Suddenly being picked up by her scruff, Cherrykit was plopped in front of her mother who started to groom her. "I can do it myself Petalheart," she whined but her mother just continued to groom her, pinning her down with her paws. Brightkit and Adderkit received the same treatment from their own mothers while Cinderkit paced around the nursery floor. After a few moments, he stopped and let a great huff before launching himself out of the nursery, much to the shock of Petalheart, as he crashed into the legs of Fogcloud. Both toppled over with Fogcloud dropping the mouse he was previously carrying.

"What are you up to this time?" Fogcloud asked Cinderkit after getting up and gazing down at him.

"I just wanted to ask Poppystar when the Apprentice Ceremony is going to be," Cinderkit replied and playfully bumped his head into Fogcloud's foreleg.

"Cedarwhisker told me on this morning's hunting patrol that we'll hold the ceremony once Poppystar gets back from the dawn patrol. Now, let's get you back into the nursery to get cleaned up before she gets back." Fogcloud then bent down and retrieved his mouse and continued to walk towards the nursery. Cinderkit leapt to his paws and followed close behind. Once the two were in the nursery, Fogcloud carefully picked his way towards the back where his mate Badgerclaw was, who was attempting to stretch in the very limited space of her nest, and dropped the mouse at her paws. She murmured a soft, "thanks," and began to eat while Fogcloud squeezed into a spot next to her.

Next to them was a golden tabby who was gently grooming Brightkit while he was batting at some stray moss from her nest. Out of his view, Cherrykit was crouched near his tail and stared intently at it. From the other side of the nursery, Adderkit was watching them with mild amusement next to his mother who had given up trying to groom his fluffy pelt. Intrigued, Cinderkit wandered up to Cherrykit to see what she was doing when he was snatched into the awaiting paws of Petalheart. Pining him down in front of her, she proceeded to finally groom Cinderkit.

"He's definitely going to be a handful for his mentor, Petalheart," said the golden tabby as she nudged Brightkit forward as Cherrykit leap and collided into him. This lead to them playfully tussling over near Adderkit who huffed when a stray paw hit him in the face.

"What apprentice isn't," replied Petalheart in between licks, "I seem to remember some difficult apprentices myself back in the day." She then gave a pointed look over at Badgerclaw.

"Hey!" Badgerclaw exclaimed, "I may be a big ol' grump but I wasn't nearly as bad as Honeyflower and Briarpelt." Before either molly could reply, a loud call could be heard in the camp.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cinderkit scrambled to get out of Petalheart's grip and ran out of the nursery with a loud squeal. Adderkit walked out at his own pace before stopping at the entrance to the nursery.

"Wouldn't want to miss your own apprentice ceremonies, huh?" he questioned the still tussling Cherrykit and Brightkit. At once they jumped apart and ran out join their friends. Soon everyone was gathered around the Highledge and gazing up at Poppystar who stood atop it. The kits were huddled together in anticipation as a hush fell across the clan, all of whom focused their gazes on their esteemed leader.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Poppystar began, "today we are gathered to bear witness to a time-honored tradition. Young Adderkit, Brightkit, Cherrykit, and Cinderkit have reached the age of six moons, which means that they must make the transition from kithood to apprentices. Kits, step forward." The kits all stepped forward together, their bodies trembling with barely contained excitement. Behind them the rest of the clan formed a semicircle around them. Poppystar looked down at the kits from her position on the Highledge. "Cherrykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cherrypaw. May Starclan set you on the path to becoming a worthy warrior of Thunderclan."

"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" cried out her Clanmates, joyfully welcoming this new apprentice into the next step of her life. Flickering her eyes over the crowd, Poppystar called out, "Tigerfang, you have proven over many moons to be a loyal and hardworking member of this clan. I trust you to pass on your wisdom to Cherrypaw." Tigerfang made his way through the crowd until he reached Cherrypaw. Pride filled his eyes as he leaned down to touch noses with Cherrypaw, whose face was stretched with a huge grin. Tigerfang went to sit down in front of the Highledge, Cherrypaw bouncing along behind him until she sat in front of his huge paws. Excitement hanging in the air, Poppystar proceeded on to the next kit.

"Cinderkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cinderpaw." She paused and gazed up at the sky. "Starclan please help this apprentice to become the warrior he is meant to be."

"Cinderpaw! Cinderpaw!" the clan cried out in acceptance of the new apprentice. Poppystar swept her tail towards a large, dark brown cat. "Buzzardtail, the clan is grateful for your skill in battle and the courage you possess. I trust you to guide Cinderpaw towards the way of a true warrior." By the time Buzzardtail had reached his new apprentice, Cinderpaw's entire body was shaking as he tried to keep himself composed. In his effort to reach his new mentor, Cinderpaw had tripped over his own paws and fell in a heap before righting himself and quickly touching noses with Buzzardtail. Gentle laugher rang through the gathered cats and some swore they could see a glimmer of amusement in Poppystar's eyes, but that could have just been the sun glinting off them. Once mentor and apprentice were situated next to the previous pair, Poppystar started the ceremony once more.

"Brightkit, from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Brightpaw. May Starclan show you the way to becoming an honorable warrior of Thunderclan." As the clan shouted his new name, Brightpaw ducked his head in embarrassment at the attention but his tail flicked happily behind him. Nodding towards the crowd Poppystar said, "Fogcloud, your patience and endurance are traits that I hope you can pass on to young Brightpaw. Train him to become the best he can be like you did with Applefur" While Poppystar had been speaking, Fogcloud's eyes flickered between her and his new apprentice. He carefully stepped up to Brightpaw and leaned down at the same moment Brightpaw stretched to touch noses with his new mentor. Gently nudging Brightpaw, he led him towards the other pairs. Now there was only one apprentice left to receive his apprenticeship. Adderkit fluffed his fur in mild impatience. Poppystar shared a quick glance with Goldenleaf, who was seated next to the stones leading up to the Highledge, before addressing her clanmates.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Starclan has shared their words of wisdom with Goldenleaf and after some deliberation, she has decided to take on young Adderkit as her apprentice." Adderkit let out a small squeak of surprise, turning to lock eyes with the gentle gaze of Thunderclan's resident medicine cat. Now addressing Adderkit, Poppystar said, "Adderkit, from this day forward until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Adderpaw. May Starclan guide your paws down the path of healing and wisdom to support your clan." With as much dignity as he could muster, Adderpaw stepped forward to meet his new mentor as Goldenleaf met him halfway. They briefly touched noses before facing the rest of the clan.

"Adderpaw! Adderpaw!" cried out the clan, the other new apprentice's calls the loudest of all. Clearing her throat, Poppystar waved her tail for silence.

"Today is a wondrous occasion for our clan. Starclan has graced us with not one, but four new apprentices. May this blessing be a catalyst for good things to come." Poppystar then leapt off the highledge and made her way towards her den, Cedarwhisker not far behind. As the clan dispersed, the four new apprentices stood near their mentors, unsure of what to do next. Goldenleaf looked down at Adderpaw and instructed," Come along Adderpaw, you have lots to learn. Best to get started now." Goldenleaf then headed towards the medicine den while Adderpaw trotted behind her, barraging her with questions.

"So what are we going to do? Hunting? Battle-training?" Cinderpaw asked his mentor, a fiery excitement in his eyes. Buzzardtail slowly blinked at him, staring blankly as the silence seemed to stretch on. Finally, he replied,

"Nothing like that, at least, on your first day being apprenticed," he paused, "Today we'll be taking a tour of Thunderclan's territory."

"Sounds great!" Cinderpaw squeaked. He swiveled towards Cherrypaw and Brightpaw. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Of course," Fogcloud said gently. Brightpaw let out a content purr.

"We'll be taking our tour later," rumbled Tigerfang, the apprentices looking up at him in confusion.

"Then what _are_ we doing?" Cherrypaw asked impatiently, upset that she wouldn't get to explore with her friends.

"I'd like to start her off with some basic fighting techniques," answered Tigerfang. "We'll be practicing with young Emberpaw and Poppystar." Cherrypaw could barely contain her excitement at being able to have battle-training with the clan's leader on her first day as an apprentice. She darted off to the apprentice's den to get Emberpaw, shrieking with delight the entire time. Tigerfang merely shook his head before padding after his eager apprentice. Once he left, Buzzardtail and Fogcloud stood up and beckoned their apprentices to follow, heading outside of the camp.

Once out of the enterance, Cinderpaw and Brightpaw raced past their mentors to see outside the camp for the first time in their life. They were met with a forest tall sturdy oak trees, towering over the four cats. Scents from all over assaulted their noses, becoming so overpowering that Brightpaw had to sit down for a moment. Cinderpaw spun in fast circles, trying to take in everything at once. He stepped on his own paws and fell in a great heap on the forest floor. Fogcloud shook his head fondly at the two apprentices.

"If you are done acting like kits, I would like to get this tour started," Buzzardtail said, his impassive gaze boring in Cinderpaw and Brightpaw. Scrambling to their feet, the apprentices were finally able to begin their tour.


End file.
